1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspension device for an object, preferably pictures, at a vertical surface, comprising a base element for fastening of the suspension device, an elongated element displaceably provided in relation to the base element, a suspension member provided on the elongated element, and means arranged to enable the positioning of the elongated element in its longitudinal direction in relation to the base element.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such suspension devices may be used for the suspension of for example pictures, whereby the position of the pictures in the vertical direction may be adjusted. It is especially important that the pictures may hang exactly straight at exhibitions, since the visual impression of a valuable work of art, partly may disappear if the picture is slanting.
Usually, the pictures are transported between different art exhibitions without suspension devices. Usually, suspension devices in form of two loops are attached by screws to the rear side of the picture frame in connection with the suspension of the work of art. Thereafter, the pictures are suspended by metal wires introduced into the loops. An exact adjustment of the pictures takes time and is relatively complicated to perform. Another problem is that the loops are removed after every occasion of suspension and new loops are attached at the next suspension. This leads to a great wear of the frame and deteriorate seriously the strength of the frame on the long view, and at the same time the possibilities to find new suitable positions for the loops decrease.
SE, A, 8301109-8 shows an adjustable suspension device comprising a base element for fastening of the device, and an elongated element having a fixed loop, wherein a toothed mechanism is provided to lock said elongated element in relation to the base element An exact positioning may not be performed by this device because it comprises fixed positions. Even if said toothed mechanism is performed very finely, an exact positioning may not be realised.
By GB, A, 2 221 666 a picture hanger is known, which is adjustable in a continuous manner, comprising a base element for the fastening, a rotatable elongated element and a nut which is provided thereon and to which a loop is fasten. The disadvantage of this picture hanger is that the loop is not fixedly provided, in relation to the other parts, but moveable in the vertical direction, Therefore, an exact adjustment of the picture in the vertical direction may be difficult to perform.